Wonderland?
by FairyNinjaFanGirl
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy were walking home from a job one day. Normal right? Wrong. Natsu and Lucy fall down the rabbit hole and into wonderland. Follow this adventure with Natsu and Lucy for being the right Lucy or the wrong one. Another Fanfic by me! R&R! Enjoy!


Wonderland?

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were walking home from a job one day. The forest was dark, gloomy, and just the creepiest place they have ever been. Lucy felt shivers crawl up her spine to her neck. Suddenly she came to a stop and looked around. Someone was watching her, she was sure of it.

" Um….. guys! I think someone's watching me…." Natsu looked at Lucy in concern.

" Why would you think that, Luce?"

"I've had this feeling since we walked into this area of the forest Natsu!" Natsu could see the fear in her beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

"Are you sure about this….feeling Lucy?"  
"Yes!"

" There is nothing out there Luce. If there was, i would have sensed it already!"

"I'm still not sure….." She looked away to see a white rabbit. But, wait! Was it wearing a waistcoat? And looking at a pocket watch?!

"Natsu look!" Natsu looked the way she pointed and his eyes widened.

"What the Hell?!"

The rabbit seemed to be staring at Lucy in a weird way. It's eyes were telling her to come with him.

'_I don't like how that thing is staring at her.'_ Natsu thought. The rabbit started sprinting away, with Lucy right on it's tail.

" Lucy! No! Get back here!" Natsu shouted running after her. Happy was speeding after them. The rabbit suddenly hopped into a dark hole. Lucy bent over it to see how far down it went, while Natsu and Happy came up next to her.

"I can't see the end of the- KYAAAAAAA!" A piece of soil from under one of her hands fell in the hole, causing her to fall in.

"LUCY!" Natsu jumped in the hole after her.

"Oh no! Natsu! Lucy! I better get help from the guild!" Happy took off on max speed towards Magnolia.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and held her in a tight embrace as they spun out of control through the hole. Once he got a chance to look at his surroundings, he was astonished. There were floating chairs, beds, and the most randomest things you could think of, floating around as if it was a daily exercise. He looked to his left and saw a piano coming straight towards them. He covered their faces as it came closer. Just it was about to hit, it stopped. He stared at the piano in disbelief. The keys were moving on their own! He looked down to see that they were headed straight to a floating bed! They bounced off the mattress, and he accidently let go of Lucy! She screamed bloody murder as the both (separately) went plunging down towards their death. They both broke through some sort of cement and landed on tile.

Natsu groaned, "You okay, Luce?"

"Yeah, I guess…" She said as they both stood up. Lucy was so dizzy that she fell back down to the tile. Then Natsu helped her back up. Lucy cocked her head. Her face looked calm.

"Wherever we are, it blocks out any kind of magic."

"How can you tell?"

"I can't sense any magic energy coming from my keys. Its like their all dead of something." Natsu tried lighting his hand on fire, but nothing erupted. He sighed.

"Who cares about magic right now? The point is, how do we get out of here?"

"Well we'll just have to figure that out now won't we?" Lucy said, looking around.

Her eyes landed on a glass table that had a key sitting it. Lucy walked up to the table, picked up the key and looked around the room. There were about five doors surrounding them. She went to each door and tried to shove it in the lock, but nothing fit. She finally came to a curtain and pushed it aside. Behind the curtain was a tiny door. She bent down and successfully pushed the key into the lock. When the door opened, she tried climbing inside, but she was too big to fit in the tiny door. She sighed, sitting on the floor thinking of how to get through.

"We could always punch the door to make it a bigger hole!" Nastu raised his fist in excitement.

"No Natsu! We just have to figure out how all of us can get through!"

"But why not?" Whined Natsu.

Before Lucy could say anything, she saw a little bottle filled with some sort of liquid inside of it.

"I could have sworn it wasn't there before…" Natsu said in concern.

"You're right…." Lucy took a step towards the table, but Natsu touched her arm.

"Be careful, Luce."

"I will.." Lucy walked over to the table and picked up the bottle, and flipped over the label.

"Drink me?" She looked over at Natsu with a look saying '_here goes nothing..' _She popped open the cork and drank the horrible tasting liquid. She wanted to spit it out, but she forced it down her throat. When she pulled the bottle away from her lips, she started to cough insanely. She felt herself shrinking and slipping through her clothes. When she came out from under her skirt, she was wearing a type of tiny frilly dress. ( the one that Alice wore in this scene) Natsu walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hey put me down!" She whined. But he just chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're tiny Luce!"

"Just put me down!"

"Ok, Ok!" He set her back down and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now that i know what this thing does, drink so we can get through the door!" So, Natsu drank and he shrank to her size, but had only some kind of baggy pants on and no shirt. They were about to go up to the door when Lucy realized something.

"Do you have the key?!" They slowly looked up through the bottom of the glass table to see the key still sitting on top.

"Idiot!" Lucy ran towards the table and started to climb up the oak leg. Try after try she was never able to reach the key.

"I guess we're stuck like this…" Lucy sighed, depressed. Natsu beckoned her over to where he was. She walked over to see a little cake in a glass box with the words '_eat me'_ on top. She took the cake out of the box a nibbled on it a little before putting it back in the box, and taking a few steps back. She felt herself growing , as her dress started to get tighter. She kept on growing until she reached the ceiling of the hall, looking down to see a blushing Natsu. She then realized what he was looking at.

"STOP LOOKING UP MY DRESS YOU PERV!" Her voice sounded like one of a monster's to the him. She then kneeled near the table, grabbed the key, and drank the last of the potion. She shrank down to everyone Natsu's size and waved her hand in a manner that told him to follow her to the door. Lucy pushed the key in, turned it, and stepped through the door, followed by Natsu. They looked around in amazement. There were tiny flying dragons and tiny flying rocking horses surrounding a garden of roses taller than them with faces in the center of the flower.

"Curious and Curiouser…" Lucy said. Natsu looked at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"Where did you hear that term Luce? I've never heard you say that term before."

"Oh! My mother used to say it when she saw something unusual. I just caught on it i guess…" She studied her surroundings. Her eyes wandered around until they latched on to a familiar creature. The white rabbit! And who was he with? The creatures were a dormouse, and an walking kind of bird with a cane. Lucy tugged on Natsu's vest and pointed towards them. He then ran up to them, followed by the others.

"Hey guys! Can you tell us where we are?" Natsu carelessly shouted at them. The white rabbit stepped forward.

"My name is Mctwisp. And where you are you might ask? You're in Underland." Lucy looked at the rabbit named Mctwisp in confusion. But she pushed that aside, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Does anyone know how w to get out of here?" Lucy turned back to Mictwisp.

"Do you know how to get out?" The rabbit sighed at her anxiety.

"I don't know how to get out of Underland, but I want to focus on Lucy now."

"Me? Why me?"

"You fell down that exact hole eight years ago. We need _your_ help Lucy, or Wonderland will be destroyed by the Red Queen."

Lucy shook her head.

"I don't remember any of those things happening when i was little. Please, you have to believe me."

"Lucy I believe that you don't remember, but it has happened."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT UNDERLAND IS! THIS IS ALL A DREAM I KNOW IT!" Lucy screamed. The dormouse stepped up next to Mctwisp.

"Maybe she is the wrong Lucy, Mctwisp."

"No, Maliumpkin. She's the one i'm certain of it."

"Well i say that she's the right one as well." A voice spoke out.

"I agree with you Tweedle-dee. She looks exactly like she does 10 years ago." Another voice, but almost the same spoke out.

"You said it Tweedle-dum!" Two short, identical chubby boys walked out of the grass and next to My Wisp.

"W-who are you?" The little Lucy spoke out.

" Oh! I'm Tweedle-dum, he's Tweedle-dee." One said.

"Contrariwise, i'm Tweedle-dee, he's Tweedle-dum." The other one said. Natsu stared up at the twins, then he began laughing his butt off.

The two brothers looked at each other in confusion, while Lucy tried her best to shut him up. Then she turned back to everyone.

"We should take her and her friends to Absalom. He'll know if she's the real Lucy." Maliumpkin said loud enough to get the pair's attention.

"Yes! Come Lucy and friend! We must speak to Absalom!" Mctwisp hopped with joy. Lucy then stepped forward.

" For your information, his name is Natsu!"

"Yes! Yes! Welcome Natsu!" He said. Once they were ready they began their journey to Absalom. They walked through the foggy glass and came up to a mushroom with a blue caterpillar sitting on top, smoking through some sort of stick. It eyed Lucy unusually. '_why is EVERYBODY eying Luce like that?_' Natsu thought.

"Who are you?" The caterpillar wondered.

"Absalom?" Lucy asked.

"You're not Absalom, I'm Absalom. The question is…(he sucked the stick) who are you?" he let the smoke out, into both of their faces. Lucy coughed and pushed the smoke away from her face, as did Natsu.

"Lucy.."

"We shall see…." Natsu scrunched his eyebrows at Absalom's reply. But Lucy stepped up before him.

"What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am!"

"Yes you ought, stupid girl." Absalom bit back. Lucy took a step backwards, obviously taken aback to the remark. Natsu then stepped forward in Lucy's place.

"Hey! Don't talk to Lucy like that! Show a bit of respect for your guests!" Absalom eyed Natsu in an unfriendly manner.

"Keep your mouth shut, idiotic boy! This is a matter for Lucy and Lucy alone!"

"Whatever Lucy is involved in, I am involved in as well! We are nakama! And we never leave somebody to do a dangerous job alone!" Absalom sighed at Natsu's outburst.

"Fine…. as you wish…" Absalom took a deep breath in before carrying on.

"Unroll the oraculum…"His eyes made their way over to a scroll on a row of mushrooms. Maliumpkin and Mctwisp hopped over to it and rolled it out. Then Lucy and Natsu gathered around it, peering down on the slow-moving pictures.

"The oraculum. Being the cylindrical compendium of Underland." They both looked at it in confusion. Natsu looked more confused than Lucy, being the dense person he is every day. But Lucy already figured it out, with the help of her smarts.

"Its a calendar!" She leaned in to get a closer look.

"Compendium." Absalom butted in. They looked up at him. "It tells of each and every day, since the beginning." Mctwisp pointed at one picture that showed the exact moment when all of them were looking at the oraculum.

"Today is Griblic day, in the time of the Red Queen." He said.

"Show her The Frabjous day." Absalom butted in again. They looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh! Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky!" One of the twins said. Lucy looked up to him frightened. Natsu could see the fear in her eyes.

"S-sorry? Slay a w-what?" She stuttered. The other twin spoke next.

"Over there! That being you with the vorpal sword!" She and Natsu looked down to see a picture of a blonde girl with armor, slashing a sword at a hideous creature.

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky. No how." He continued. The other one stepped up to finished his explanation.

"If it ain't vorpal, it ain't dead." Lucy backed up away from the scroll.

"That's not me…." Natsu rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder blade to keep her calm. Mctwisp turned back to Absalom.

"Resolve this for us Absalom. Is she the right Lucy?"

"Not. Hardly…" He replied as the smoke covered up his body. Then everybody turned and ganged up on Natsu and Lucy, focused on accusing her of something ridiculous. Natsu put his body in front a little bit, extending his right arm in front of Lucy to keep her back from the impossible creatures.

"I told you"

"Oh..Dear.."

"I said so!"

"_I_ said so!"

"Contrariwise you said she might be!"

"No! You said she would be if she was!"

"Little imposter! Pretending to be Lucy! She should be ashamed!"

"I was so certain of you.." Then Lucy pushed Natsu's arms out of her way and stepped forward. Natsu looked at her like she was mad.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be the wrong Lucy!" She shouted.

"I'm going to wake up from this dream now and you will all disappear." She closed her eyes and pinched her arm. When she opened them, they were full of confusion.

"That's weird, that trick usually works." Natsu looked at her with confusion in his eyes this time.

"What do you mean? You have bad dreams and you never tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you _everything_ Natsu.."

"Yes you do!"

"No I-"

"I can stick you if that would help!" Maliumpkin spoke up. Lucy peered down at the mouse on the rock.

"It might actually, thank you."

"My pleasure…." Before Natsu can stop her, Maliumpkin pulled out her pin and stabbed Lucy's foot, making her cry out in agony. Before anyone could make a move, a giant white creature with black dots and sharp teeth crashed through a stone wall behind them. The twins were the first to react.

"Bandersnatch!" They both screamed together. Natsu and Lucy whipped around to see the enormous and hideous creature they have ever seen. The so called 'Bandersnatch' let out a battle roar with men shaped like cards in red card armor ran out behind it. Then it leaped toward the group. Natsu and Lucy spun around and ran as fast as they could to escape the beast. All the animals panicked as the Bandersnatch jumped into the air and landed snapping its jaws at the living things. But then Natsu and Lucy were being surrounded by red card men behind them, and to the side. They started to run even faster as their legs could carry them. Without their magic, their running speed is quite slow. They looked back to see Mctwisp being hung in a neck and the bird with the cane with cuffs on his legs. They also saw one of the card men telling the Bandersnatch to go after them. Maliumpkin ran into one of the holes in a log before the Bandersnatch trampled her. They looked to see that it was right on their tails. It tripped over a big branch, causing it to roar and fall to the ground. No matter how much Natsu and Lucy's hearts were telling them to stop and take a break, the kept on running. After a few seconds, they saw, nor heard, any signs of the Bandersnatch, so they slowed down to a slow jog, going into a forest of tiny mushrooms. Big mistake. The Bandersnatch jumped and landed in the mushrooms behind them, making Natsu and Lucy fly in the air, and land on the ground a couple feet away. They looked back to see that the Bandersnatch could not see through the dirt cloud it just made. Taking this as an opportunity, they both picked up speed and ran again. Once the Bandersnatch could see through, he continued his leaps after them. Once far enough away, Lucy realized something and stopped, but Natsu didn't notice and kept running.

"This is only a dream….. nothing can hurt me…" She turned around to face the approaching monster. Just then Natsu realized that Lucy wasn't behind him, he stopped and turned around, seeing his Lucy waiting at death's doorstep.

"LUCY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed in fear as her ran back towards her. But she kept on whispering to herself. With Natsu's advanced dragon hearing, he could make out what she was saying.

"Can't hurt me….. Can't hurt me… Can't hurt me…" Lucy as the Bandersnatch approached her and roared in her face, making her take a step back from the 'wind'.

"NOO!" Natsu screamed as he extended his arm, trying to reach her. It looked like that the Bandersnatch was about to attack by raising one of his paws raised to slice her. But then Maliumpkin raced onto the Bandersnatch, stuck her pin in its eye and pulled it out. The Bandersnatch howled in pain as he swung his paw up to cover his eye, scratching Lucy's arm in the process. She let out a cry as she fell to the side a little bit , clutching her arm as she ran up to Natsu and they both ran away together. On the way of running, the tweedle twins ran with them, thinking that their own lives would be safer with them. After a couple of miles of walking, the four came up to a tree that had two signs pointed in two directions. One twin grabbed Lucy, and the other grabbed Natsu.

"This way. East to Queast." One said.

"No! South to Snout!" Shouted the other. They both shut up when they heard a cry of a bird. Everyone looked towards the sky to see the DoDo Bird diving towards them. Natsu and Lucy ducked as the DoDo Bird picked up the twins and carried them off. They both stood up, shrugged and picked a random way. After miles and miles, the sky turned darker as they entered a gloomy forest. In the middle of the forest, Lucy stopped the walking to look at her wound. She touched one of the gashes and she hissed. Natsu turned around and examined the wound.

"What happened?" He looked down at her with worry in his eyes. She opened her mouth to explain, but an unfamiliar voice cut them off.

"It seems that you have ran into something with wicked claws." They both looked up to see a blue, smiling cat peering down at them with creepy-like eyes.

"What did that to you?" It asked. She looked at her wound, then at Natsu, then back at her wound, then up to the cat.

"B-banderour….B-bander…" She tried to think of the name for the wicked creature.

"The Bandersnatch?" He looked at them surprised. He then somehow got rid of his body, only leaving his head, and in a heartbeat made his head appear next to her arm.

"Well I'd better have a look." He came even closer. Lucy backed away a little, heading closer to Natsu. Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was close.

"What are you doing?" She said unsteadily.

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills, or it will fester and putrefy." He explained to the both of them, making his whole body appear again.

"I'd rather you not…." Lucy said unsure. He then evaporated, popping up closer towards the both of them, and this time he had blue cloth with him.

"At least let me bind it for you.." He said as she allowed him to wrap the fabric around her wound.

"What do you call yourself?" he asked her while finishing up.

"Lucy.."

"_The_ Lucy?" He smiled a wide grin.

"There's been some debate about that.." She replied sadly, her chocolate brown orbs looked into his slitted eyes.

"I never get involved in politics." He said simply. That made Lucy giggle a little bit. He evaporated and appeared on the other side of them.

"You best be on your way.." He added as he turned and started to float away.

"What way? We don't know where we are, or where we are headed to." She said.

"And we have to figure out how to get out of here for Lucy's sake." Natsu added. The cat turned back around by floating upside down.

"Fine, I'll take you to the hare and the hatter, but that's the end of it." He replied as he disappeared backing up down the little gloomy road. They looked around in confusion wondering where he went. He then appeared a little further down.

"Coming?" He asked. They started to head down it and following the Cheshire to some of the maddest people they had ever met. Madder than the whole guild combined.

Hi guys! I had this story in my head and had to make it up! im trying to put as much of the story as i can in here! Thanks!

- FairyNinjaFanGirl


End file.
